The Reason My Life Is Like This
by edhardyemogirl12
Summary: You may think being a demigod is fun,but it's not, it's hard if you mess up it could be fatal. Meet the new cast of  demigods and their new life threating quest. If they have to work together, and most of them can't stand each other will they survive it


**It won't be easy; you'll be put to the test. But challenge is worth it when you find yourself blessed. There's no rigth or wrong way, you must pull from within. You've finsihed the warm-up ...Let the true race begin...**

**All this started because of their teachers, gave us speechs at the end of the year. It was graduataion elementary version, all the classes were where, They showed us a video of all their students on a over nigth felid trip,at the end of the video most of everybody starts cries, when the class was called outside seven speaical students went with the only teacher that was in a wheelchair, we were walked into a wired room they had never seen before, and they explore the whole school when they're alone. The room was dull but bold covered in maps of all over America and Greece some battle maps they were battle maps but of modern time. " hey guys come over here and see this their modern day battle maps Weird rigth. "The teacher queitly rolled over behind her and said " Curious kills a cat, but in your case your being to curious will help you in your jounrey together." she looked around and saw the new kid in corner, wearing all black in a shadow. Everyone started to stare at him to when the teacher was talking. " Is any one listening to me, the things Im telling you can prevent your doom." and scared L'Kyra in the arms of Khrist who caught her. She looks up and smiles at him " Hey thanks for catching me. But you can let go of me now. " He started blushing, So all her friends started laughing at him. The man in the wheelchair properly introduced himself " I'm Chiron, the centaur protecter and trainer of demi-gods. You may have heard of me in that book Miss Day read to you. " everyone's mouth made a "o" with surpise. The kid in the corner mumbled something and L'Kyra and Ka'Rin turned around "So you have to be... NICO DE' ANGELNO no way." the kid stepped out of the shadows, so eveyone could get a good look at him. He look just like the books described him all black clothes, pale skin, mop of long black hair on top of his head and most important of all a stegon iron blade by his side. All the girl made a circle around him, all the boys were jealous. Nico pulled out a hellhound and Chiron said we need to get somewhere safe fast because He heard the beating of bat wing coming closer and closer. We all climbed on the Hellhound then it started running running ,running... right into a wall, Everything went black.**

**When I woke up I was on Khris, there was four piles ;Dazmon and Ka'Rin, Nate and Kayleigh, and Jonny and Brianna. We were at a place it looked so fun like a summer camp... Everyone popped up to look around. Everyone was between 8 and 18 wearing brigth orange shirts with black writing. The writing said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" in greek letters.**

**The man in the wheelchair properly introduced himself " I'm Chiron, the centaur protecter and trainer of demi-gods. You may have heard of me in that book Miss Day read to you. " everyone's mouth made a "o" with surpise. The kid in the corner mumbled something and L'Kyra and Ka'Rin turned around "So you have to be... NICO DE' ANGELNO no way." the kid stepped out of the shadows, so eveyone could get a good look at him. He look just like the books described him all black clothes, pale skin, mop of long black hair on top of his head and most important of all a stegon iron blade by his side. All the girl made a circle around him, all the boys were jealous. Nico pulled out a hellhound and Chiron said we need to get somewhere safe fast because He heard the beating of bat wing coming closer and closer. We all climbed on the Hellhound then it started running running ,running... right into a wall, Everything went black.**

**When I woke up I was on Khris, there was four piles of us;Dazmon and Ka'Rin, Nate and Kayleigh, and Jonny and Brianna. We were at a place it looked so fun like a summer camp... Everyone popped up to look around. Everyone was between 8 and 18 wearing brigth orange shirts with black writing. The writing said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" in greek letters. Everyone was helped up by a girl with blonde curly hair and strom gray eyes, and a boy with shaggy brown hair and sea green eyes, The both had friendly smiles. They intodure themselfs as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, they said they were going to be show us around the camp. But something happened a bright light showed over Khrist, it was a glowing sea foam colored Tripet ,the sign that he was claimed by Poseiden, rigth then all the boys were being claimed; Dazmon was in the Nemesis cabin, Nate was in the Nike cabin, Johnny was in the Hades ( which wasn't surpising ). So Percy gathered up all the boys and headed towards the cabins. Annabeth sigh and we went the same way.**

****When we saw all the cabins, peoples mouths dropped. There were so many colors, we passed a cabin that was painted bloody red with boar's head over their door, then we passed a cabin which was all black with torchs with greek fire and greek skeletons guards guarding the door. Then L'Kyra was claimed by Hades the greek god of the dead. So L'Kyra, Johnny and Nico all went into the Hades cabin, to look around...****


End file.
